I Must Have Done Something Right
by takeitbacktosquareone
Summary: Severus Snape would have never thought in a million years that he would be with the girl of his dreams, but then again, anything was possible at Hogwarts. A Songfic to Must Have Done Something Right by Relient K.


_We should get jerseys 'cause we'd make a good team  
But yours would look better than mine, 'cause you're out of my league_

Severus Snape would have never thought in a million years that he would be with the girl of his dreams, but then again, anything was possible at Hogwarts.

And he never took advantage of one second of it.

"I know its cliché, but every day I spend with you, Lily…it's the new best day of my life."

They were lying in the grass under the trees near the lake. The moment felt absolutely perfect for both of them.

Lily may have only asked Snape out as a dare that Potter had given her, but now, she was so glad she had gone through with it.

'He completes me.' she thought to herself and smiled at him.

_Everyone watching us just turns away with disgust  
It's jealously, they can see that we've got it going on_

Lily sat up and saw James staring from a few trees away. She gave him a friendly wave, but he grimaced at her, stood up, and walked away.

"He really hates me now." she told Snape.

"That's because he finally understands you don't want him." Snape sat up and lay his head on Lily's shoulder, which made her smile again and forget about James.

_And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know your more to me than what I know how to say  
You're okay with the way this is going to be  
'Cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen_

"Seriously Lily, you're too good for him. You…You're…fantastic."

Severus turned to her and looked her straight in her eyes.

"You're the only girl in the whole world I could ever want. And I want to keep you forever."_  
_  
_If anyone can make me a better person you could  
All I got to say is I must have done something good  
I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I got to say is I must have done something right  
I must have done something right_

Lily smiled at him and lay back down on the forest green grass. She flipped over onto her stomach and smelled it. It had to be one of her most favourite scents.

Setting her head down, she rested for a while. She was about to fall asleep, when she felt someone gently combing her hair with their fingers.

Snape smiled at her when she looked up at him. He had always been envious of her light, fresh, non-greasy hair.

_Maybe I'm just lucky 'cause it's hard to believe  
Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me  
And I know that it's so cliché to talk about you this way  
But I'll push all my inhibitions aside_

"So, why did you ask me out, anyway?" Snape sort of slipped out. It was the one question he'd been dying to ask her for the past four months.

She thought for a bit. "I don't know, actually. I kind of just…wanted to see what you were really like."

_It's so very obvious to everyone watching us  
That we have got something real good going on_

"He's back." Snape said, pointing to the tree where James had returned to be reunited with his friends.

"I hate them. They put me through hell every day until four months ago. Now they don't even want to see me, they're so angry." Snape told Lily.

It wasn't true, though. Lately at night, Sirius and James had been sneaking around school trying to find him and beat him up. For some reason, they always knew exactly where he was.

Snape started to rub his arm where a bruise had formed sometime while he was sleeping after finally getting away from Sirius the night before.

Lily noticed and asked him, "What's wrong? Is your arm okay?"

Snape smiled at her, "Yeah. It's fine." He would never be able to find the courage to tell her what was happening. He was just too shy.

_And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know your more to me than what I know how to say  
You're okay with the way this is going to be  
'Cause This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen_

Lily consulted her watch. It was 11.50 on Sunday morning. "Do you want to go get something to eat?"

Snape looked nervous, but said okay. He was up for anything as long as she was with him.

He stood up first, and extended his arm out to her, which she took and stood up, also.

She leaned into him and hugged him, resting her head on his chest. He smelled like the grass, and she loved it.

He gently lifted up her chin with his hand and smiled weakly at her as she leaned in to kiss him.

Snape's heart was racing, he could feel it pounding inside his chest, but he just kept going. It felt wonderful.

It was Snape's first kiss.

_If anyone can make me a better person you could  
All I got to say is I must have done something good  
I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I got to say is I must have done something right  
I must have done something right_


End file.
